1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital communication systems and methods, and more particularly to a technique of extending the supported channel element, and all related DFS formats, for the IEEE 802.11 standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IEEE 802.11h standard defines mechanisms for dynamic frequency selection (DFS) and transmit power control (TPC) that may be used to satisfy regulatory requirements for operation of wireless LAN (WLAN) in the 5 GHz band in Europe. Section 11.5, directed to TPC, states “The procedures may also satisfy comparable needs in other regulatory domains and other frequency bands and may be useful for other purposes, such as interference reduction, range control and power consumption reduction.” Section 11.6, directed to DFS, states “The procedures may also satisfy comparable needs in other regulatory domains and frequency bands and may be useful for other purposes.” Some definitions however, are currently very specific to the 5 GHz band in Europe, and therefore are difficult to extend.
In view of the foregoing, it would be both advantageous and beneficial to provide forward compatibility hooks within 802.11h, so that the same mechanisms can be employed (with only minor changes/additions) for other regulatory domains, other bands, and/or other purposes.